1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the internal structure of a hard disk drive (HDD), and a method of manufacturing and disassembling the HDD. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of properly supporting an HDD flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, there is no structure that can properly support a flexible cable that has been folded back while facilitating attachment and detachment in a hard disk drive (HDD).
A flexible cable assembly (FCA) has a flexible cable, first and second brackets attached to the flexible cable, and a band for holding the first and second brackets while the flexible cable is folded back and the first and second brackets overlap. The band is detachably mounted to the first and second brackets to facilitate efficient manufacturing and disassembly methods. The FCA may be implemented at various manufacturing stages including the head suspension assembly (HSA) or the entire hard disk drive (HDD) assembly.